The Clone Wars
You Just Got Mugged: Clone Wars is a trilogy of episodes included in the comedy web-series You Just Got Mugged!. During the first three seasons of the series, one episode was included as part of the Clone Wars saga. The first installment, titled Clone Wars was released on May 28, 2011, as the first season finale. The second installment, Clone Wars II was released on November 4, 2011, as the fifth episode of the second season. The third and final installment, Clone Wars III was released on May 25, 2012, as the sixth episode of the third season. A Clone Wars IV was planned to air during the fourth and final season, however the episode was eventually scrapped. The ending of the'' Clone Wars'' story will be integrated into the series finale special in summer 2014. Development and production LaVernon conceived the idea for Clone Wars in March 2011, shortly after production began for the first season of the series. He discussed the idea with Tim Henswald and Annie Mercury, who encouraged him to further develop the premise and contact Shocking Autumn executives. LaVernon completed the script for the episode, and sent it to executives who approved it for production and placed it as the season finale. Filming for Clone Wars began on March 31, 2011, however was halted when LaVernon pulled out of production to enter a rehabilation facility. He completed his rehab stint on April 29, 2011, and production on the episode resumed on May 20, 2011; finishing on May 26, 2011. The episode aired on May 28, 2011 as the season one finale. On August 20, 2011, following the series' renewal for a second season, LaVernon met with executives to discuss episode ideas for the new season. LaVernon floated the idea of making Clone Wars into a multi-season franchise, with a new installment airing every season. Shocking Autumn initially passed on the idea, saying that continuity did not work well on sitcoms, however they ordered a script for a second installment a few days later after Tim Henswald encouraged executives to consider it. The script was approved on September 16, 2011, and filming for the episode took place from September 18, 2011 to September 22, 2011. The episode, entitled Clone Wars II aired on November 4, 2012 as the fifth episode of the second season. Following the series' renewal for a third season on November 16, 2011, Shocking Autumn agreed to finance a third installment. Annie Mercury advised LaVernon to end the franchise as a trilogy incase the series was not renewed for a fourth season, however LaVernon, optimistic that the series would be renewed, did not wrap up storylines in the script for the third installment in hopes for a fourth. Shocking Autumn approved the script on April 16, 2012, and the episode was filmed from April 30, 2012 to May 4, 2012. The episode, Clone Wars III was released on May 25, 2012, as the sixth episode of the third season. On September 26, 2012, LaVernon signed on to create a fourth and final installment. The script was approved on November 1, 2012, however the episode was never filmed after the season's episode order was cut from 7 to 5 episodes. The story of the cancelled installment will be integrated into the series finale, which will air in summer 2014. Cancelled spin-off Tim Henswald revealed in July 2013 that Shocking Autumn had green-lit a spin-off in November 2011 that would have focused on the clone characters, however the spin-off was cancelled in January 2013, before pre-production began, after Shocking Autumn realized the project would be "financially and creatively implausible".